


under a starry night,

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions towards Allison's death, Prom Night, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Lydia expected was to spend prom night on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with her car broken down and crying in the front seat, makeup smeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under a starry night,

**Author's Note:**

> **hotasfrickgrimes** asked: marrish + dancing :)

The last thing Lydia expected was to spend prom night on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with her car broken down and crying in the front seat, makeup smeared.

The pink chiffon dress she’s wearing that she bought while shopping with Malia and Kira for prom dresses is already wet and stained with her tears and she doesn’t even know why she’s crying in the first place. She thinks it’s because of a little bit of everything, her car breaking down, going to prom stag, and— _Allison._  The image of the dark brunette girl flashes in her mind and Lydia feels like breaking down all over again. 

Breaking down because she was suppose to go to prom with her best friend. They had it all planned out,they would go together, no boys, and they would shop for their prom dresses in Redding and skip the after party and go to Lydia’s favorite italian restaurant.

It was suppose to be  _perfect._

But of course, she’s figured out that nothing ever turns out perfect in the end.

It’s nearly 10:30 when she checks the time on her phone, meaning that prom was almost over anyways, and for some reason she can’t find herself to care. Her phone barely has any signal, making it impossible for her to contact a tow truck or even anyone from the pack either to pick her up and drive her home at least. She starts wondering how far is the nearest gas station or toll phone, but the road ahead is pitch dark and there’s barely any cars on the road and it’s probably not the best idea to be walking on the rocky highway in heels.

She gets so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t even notice the cop car that pulls up behind her car until she hears a tap against her window that makes her nearly jump out of her seat. She turns, but only to come face to face with a familiar pair of brilliant green eyes. “Jordan?” Her voice comes out quiet but surprised as she rolls down the window, seeing the older deputy looking at her concerned.

“Lydia, what are you doing—” he pauses when he sees her fully from behind the glass and takes in her appearance. “Are you crying?”  
  
She wants to shake her head and say no, but it’s already clear that her face and her red eyes say otherwise. “I…My car broke down,” she says instead, quickly wiping at her eyes, and she realizes that she probably looks like a mess right now with her makeup all smeared. “And my cellphone doesn’t have signal.”

Jordan nods slowly. “How about I call a tow truck for your car and then I’ll drop you home? Is that alright with you?”

Lydia nods slowly and then gets out of the car, locking the doors as she feels the warmth of Jordan’s hand slide around the small of her waist as he leads her towards his car, opening the passenger door for her. After he makes the call for the tow truck, he gets into the driver’s seat next to her and starts the car as he pulls back on to the highway, going back to Beacon Hills.

The drive is mostly silent but Lydia’s aware of the worried glances that Jordan keeps stealing towards her and it’s only when he exits off the ramp does he finally say something. “Was there something special tonight you were heading to?” He tries to make it sound casual, judging by her appearance and not commenting on why she was crying, because she knows that he knows if she wanted to tell him, she would.

“Tonight’s the senior prom.” She stares out the window, watching the street lights flicker by.

“It is?” He sounds completely surprised, and Lydia can’t help but bite back a smile a little. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to.”

He nods as he turns into her neighborhood street. “There’s just one thing I don’t get,” he says.  
  
Lydia finally turns to look at him. “What?”  
  
He pulls into her empty driveway and puts the car in park before turning to meet her gaze. “Shouldn’t the beautiful and brilliant Lydia Martin be at prom too? You know, dancing with her friends, having a great time, and winning prom queen?” He smiles at her and before she knows it, he’s leaning towards her to wipe away tears that she didn’t even know were falling down her face in the first place. She blinks a few times, sniffling and just enjoying his gentle touch. “You don’t need to tell me anything or what happened or even why you’re not at prom, but just know if you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

Lydia nods, but she really doesn’t want him seeing her break down all over again so she shakes her head gently. “Thank you. But, it’s okay. I…just don’t want to cry about it all over again.”

Jordan’s hands fall from her face softly as he nods, gaze still locked with hers. “Of course. I understand.” She half expects the conversation to end there and for him to walk her up to the front door of her house because it’s such a Jordan thing to do, but then he’s speaking again. “Though, if you don’t mind, I think I might have an idea to make your night a little better.”

She looks at him and her brows furrow curiously. “And what’s that?”  
  
He smiles a smile that’s too big for his face. “You might not have gone to prom but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a dance.” He’s stepping out of the car before she can even say anything, walking around to her side and opening the door, offering her his hand.

And Lydia takes it, with a smile that she didn’t even think she was capable of doing, especially after her breakdown tonight, but it crosses her lips natural and genuine as their fingers intertwine. She steps out of the car into the cool evening air and Jordan sees her immediately shiver, because he’s letting go of her hand then and slipping out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders and Lydia can’t help but blush as he revels in the warmth and fresh minty scent of it.

He takes her hand again after that, leading her to the center of the driveway just under the garage light looking like a spotlight. His hand slides around her hip easily as he pulls her closer to him smoothly and Lydia places her other hand on his shoulder. She’s standing so close to him that it makes her heart beat a little faster, and she doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because of the way Jordan’s looking at her, like she’s something precious, something perfect even with her imperfections.

“Take off your heels,” he whispers softly, and she does, kicks off those uncomfortable pumps that have been hurting her feet for the past two hours, but she hasn’t paid attention to it until now.

She steps on top of his shoes with her bare feet, making them share the same space, and it’s like it comes natural to them when Lydia lays her head on his chest while Jordan starts swaying them, as they start slow dancing under a starry night.

“No music?” she asks in a teasing tone, lifting her head up slightly to look at him  
  
He glances down at her and suddenly, their faces are so close. She sees his breath hitch, the color rise in his cheeks, before he’s trying to cover it up with an embarrassed smile and Lydia giggles before burying her face in the warmth of his chest again.

“I can fix that,” he whispers, and then he’s humming a tune, a tune she doesn’t recognize but it’s nice and sweet and catchy, and she assumes it’s something from his army days. She’ll have to ask him later.  
  
Because right now all she wants to do is revel in the way Jordan holds her in his gentle grasp and the way he presses soft kisses against her hair as they slow dance through the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
